


Soulmate gc (working title)

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: soulmate stuff :D [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Human AU, I love this story, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, but we only have analogical and ray atm, characters mentioned in the order they appear, it's great, logan's grandparents are pieces of shits, more will come later - Freeform, ray is chaos gremlin, the qpp story is here :D, they have very traditional views, virgil is having none of it, we don't like them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: The infamous gc
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Everyone & Everyone
Series: soulmate stuff :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151414
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Current Chronological CHapter Order:
> 
> Chp 1  
> Chp 2
> 
> (this is most certainly going to change)

**_Rachel added Logan and Virgil to the chat_ **

**_Rachel changed her name to Lavender_ **

**_Rachel changed Virgil’s name to Purple_ **

**_Rachel changed Logan’s name to Indigo_ **

_ Indigo: what’s this for Rachel? _

_ Lavender: well I figured there’s going to be seven of us right? It might be easier to just have this ready now _

_ Indigo: good idea _

_ Purple: owo what’s this? _

_ Indigo: keep this up and I won’t date you once my parents let me _

_ Purple: do it then coward _

_ Indigo: okay then I will _

_ Purple: wait NO _

_ Lavender: pffft you walked right into that one V _

_ Purple: Lo, lo pls ;-;  _

_ Indigo: you promise not to do that again? _

_ Purple: Lo come on, we both know it would be a lie if i promised that  _

_ Lavender: screenshotted and saved, your emo rep is no more _

_ Purple: no not my rep _

_ Indigo: I swear why do I hang out with you two? _

_ Lavender: cause upon meeting us you were sucked into the little group the universe decided to force you into and now there is no escape _

_ Purple: …..Ray who let you have caffeine? _

_ Lavender: whatever are you talking about dear Virgil? _

_ Purple: okay you definitely had caffeine, you only get like this after caffeine _

_ Lavender: or maybe you just want to believe that  _

_ Purple: siadbasujkdnas _

_ Indigo: Rachel, I believe you just broke him _

_ Lavender: oops? _

_ Purple: you say that like you didn’t just do it on purpose _

_ Lavender: :) _

_ Lavender: annnyways it’s getting late and we have school in the morning so night! _

**_Lavender has gone offline_ **

_ Indigo: why do I feel like she went offline on purpose so we wouldn’t question her _

_ Purple: knowing Ray, that’s exactly why she went offline. _

_ Indigo: she did have a point about us having school tomorrow though _

_ Purple: but we are going to confront her about that tomorrow right? _

_ Indigo: definitely, she’s not getting away with that too easily _

_ Indigo: but she was right, so we should get some sleep too _

_ Purple: alright, see you in the morning Lo _

_ Indigo: see you Virgil _

**_Indigo has gone offline_ **

**_Purple has gone offline_ **


	2. Why Rachel isn't allowed at Logan's house...sometimes at least

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more chaos :)

_Yellow: so what’s the plan for this weekend?_

_Lavender: not completely sure, Logan has his grandparents visiting this weekend, so whatever we do, he’ll probably be too busy_

_Blue: well it’s nice his grandparents on visiting_

_Purple: honestly depends on which grandparents_

_Blue: what do you mean by that?_

**_Indigo is Online_ **

_Indigo: I’m this close to fighting my grandparents I swear_

_Lavender: ah so it’s dad side then_

_Yellow: what do you two know that we don’t?_

_Indigo: my grandparents on my dad’s side are more...traditionalist than my mom’s parents_

_Purple: and by that he means they only accept me as Logan’s soulmate, they will just call you two ‘Logan’s friends’_

_Blue: why do want to fight them Logie?_

_Indigo: mom accidentally let it slip that i had found another soulmate and they started ranting about ‘how it was unnatural’ and how ‘if my mom raised me right this never would have happened’_

_Purple: you need us to come over?_

_Indigo: maybe you can, but you know Ray’s not allowed over after what happened last time_

_Lavender: :3_

_Yellow: ohhh something tells me there’s a story to this_

_Blue: why isn’t Ray allowed at your house?_

_Indigo: oh she’s allowed, just not when my grandparents are visiting_

_Yellow: okay now I really want this story_

_Lavender: okay, so basically last time they came over, Virgil and I went over to hang out, as we had heard bad things about when they came over and wanted to be there to support him_

_Purple: everything was going well, until Rachel overheard Logan’s grandparents...traditional views, specifically their views on platonic soulmates_

_Indigo: which is pretty much that they don’t exist_

_Purple: this was during a period of time the Logan had jokingly broke up with me, so without hesitating, Rachel turns to Logan and asks, ‘hey want to be qpps’_

_Blue: I was wondering how that started, all i knew is it suddenly happened one day and Virgil was pissed_

_Lavender: they were saying that you guys weren’t actually my soulmates :) they hinted I was broken because I had no romantic soulmates :) it was time for chaos :)_

_Yellow: ohhhh I’m liking the sound of this_

_Indigo: we spent the rest of the time quite obviously hanging out and being close, just to annoy them_

_Purple: yeah well it annoyed me as well_

_Lavender: Shame_

_Yellow: Spite is the best reason to do things :)_

_Lavender: exactly!_

_Blue: wait why did Ray get banned while your grandparents are there then?_

_Lavender: oh Logan’s grandparents_ **_hate_ ** _me now, i’m not allowed over so no major fights happen while they’re there_

_Indigo: I still have no regrets about that night_

_Purple: I do!_

_Yellow: okay but consider, that’s fucking hilarious_

_Purple: >:( _

_Indigo: :)_

_Lavender: :)_

_Indigo: okay anyways I unfortunately have to go deal with them again_

_Purple: want me to come over?_

_Indigo: please_

_Purple: omw_

_Blue: awww that’s adorable <3 _

_Lavender: ew romance/hj_

_Yellow: pffft_

_Purple: R a y_

_Lavender: :)_


End file.
